True Feel JinMark
by dwicky.woo
Summary: "apa yang kalian lakukan ?" teriak Jaebum disambut member lain yang membelalakan mata mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka sudah kembali ke dorm. Dan melihat pemandangan yang amat langka dan mengejutkan ini. Mark dan jinyoung saling pandang dan tersenyum lega karna member lain tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia mereka berdua. Perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya


'True Feel'

cast : MarkJin (Mark GOT7 & Jr GOT7)  
>genre : Yaoi, boyxboy.<p>

"hyung"  
>"hyung"<br>"hyung"  
>Kata itu terus terucap dari bibir namja yang kini tengah memandang namja lain yang tengah sibuk dengan Mac book dipangkuannya. namja itu kini terdiam sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya. Lirik namja yang dipanggil "hyung" itu.<p>

"what else ?" ucap namja itu dengan bahasa asing yang biasa ia gunakan. Sambil terus asyik dengan layar kaca Mac dihadapannya.  
>"kau bahkan tak melihat kearahku, Mark Hyung." Jinyoung kini beranjak kesal dan meninggalkan Mark yang masih sibuk sendiri. Mark melirik ke arah jinyoung yang berlalu. Dan menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.<p>

"Jinyoung-aa, kau tak mandi ?" ucap mark yang kini memasuki kamar yang terlihat sangat rapi, semua barang tertata rapi ditempatnya. Jinyoung pemilik kamar itu justru membenamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal.  
>"jinyoung , hey wake up ~ ini sudah larut, kau harus mandi. " mark menggoyangkan lengan jinyoung yang tak ada respon.<br>"sirreo" Ucap jinyoung singkat. Suara nya terdengar jelas meski tertutup bantal.  
>Mark hanya tersenyum kecil, dan merebahkan tubuhnya tepat disamping jinyoung.<br>"tak apa jika itu mau mu." Mark memejamkan matanya. Jinyoung mulai mengintip dari balik bantal. Ia penasaran dengan mark yang tidak biasanya menyerah menyuruhnya mandi. Jinyoung mendekatkan wajah nya pelan pada wajah mark yang sedang memejamkan matanya tenang.  
>Dengan tiba-tiba mark membuka kelopak matanya, sontak membuat jinyoung terkejut. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Wajah mark sedikit memerah.<p>

"what are u doing ?" ucap mark pelan dengan suara nya yang berat, bahkan nafas mark dapat jinyoung rasakan.  
>"nothing" ucap jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kanan. Jinyoung menjauhkan jarak wajahnya kembali.<br>"kau tetap tak mau mandi ?" Tanya mark akhirnya setelah lama terdiam. Yang hanya mendapat balasan gelengan dari jinyoung. Yang artinya ia tetap bersikukuh tak ingin mandi.  
>Mark beranjak dan melangkah keluar kamar jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya melirik nya kesal.<br>"arggh, kenapa kau begitu tampan hyung. Perasaan apa ini. Aku normal kan. Aaakk" jinyoung merutuk dirinya. Sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Mark sadar itu, ia berdiri tepat di samping pintu kamar jinyoung. Ia mendengar semuanya, pernyataan jinyoung. Wajah nya memerah padam. Ia segera melangkah cepat kembali kekamarnya.

'confused' tulis Mark dalam jejaring social sns nya. Tidak lama handphone nya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.  
>Mark membuka chat yang masuk dari akun kakao nya.<br>'apa yang membuat mu bingung,hyung ?' jinyoung, ia mengirim pesan singkat yang tentunya membuat mark terkejut. Jinyoung bagaimana ia bisa secepat itu merespon status yang baru mark buat. Apa jinyoung selalu men-stalk sns mark. Itu membuat mark benar-benar bingung. Apa yang harus ia jawab.  
>Mark melangkah tak pasti dikamarnya. Kekanan dan kembali kekiri. Untungnya saat itu Jackson dan yang lain sedang tidak berada di dorm.<p>

'are u curious ?' Mark mulai mengetik tiap huruf yang tertera di screen hp-nya. 'send' . mark merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

"tentu saja , tentu saja aku penasaran. Aish ." ucap jinyoung cepat setelah membaca pesan balasan dari mark. 'eoh ~' ketik jinyoung singkat. Namun ia kembali menghapus nya, "itu terlalu singkat" ucap nya sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tak gatal.

Pesan jinyoung belum juga sampai pada mark. Apa yang membuat nya begitu lama membalas pesan nya. Mark mulai gelisah menunggu balasan dari jinyoung. Ia sudah tak dapat menunggu nya. Mark keluar dari kamar nya, dengan cepat ia ingin menanyakan nya pada jinyoung.  
>belum sempat ia menuju kamar jinyoung, jinyoung terlihat keluar dari kamar nya juga dengan terburu-buru. Dengan bersamaan mereka bertatapan ,namun dengan bersamaan juga mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.<p>

"apa ada yang hyung ingin bicarakan ?" ucap jinyoung terlebih dahulu. Jinyoung kembali menatap kearah namja tampan yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.  
>"just .." ucap mark masih memandang kearah lain. Tangan nya terasa hangat. Jinyoung, ia kini tengah menggengam tangan kanan mark. Mark membelalakan matanya tak percaya.<br>"hyung .. " ucap jinyoung lirih, mark mendengarkan dengan perasaan yang bercampur jadi satu.  
>"sepertinya aku menyukai mu" jinyoung memantapkan kata-katanya dan menatap mark serius. Mark jelas terlihat sangat kebingungan. Wajah nya memerah.<br>"aku tau ini sangat aneh untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini, mungkin terlihat tidak wajar, tapi hyung ... " penjelasan jinyoung terputus ketika bibir mark sudah mengunci bibir nya dengan cepat. Kemudian melepasnya. Wajah keduanya kini terlihat sangat memerah.  
>"sudah, jangan katakan apa-apa lagi." Ucap mark kemudian, jinyoung masih mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Namun senyum mulai mengembang ketika melihat mark yang kini salah tingkah karna malu.<p>

Jinyoung menarik mark kedalam pelukannya. Jinyoung memeluk hyung-nya itu dengan erat. Akhirnya mark mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada jinyoung, ini bukan sekedar hubungan hyung dan dongsaeng.

"apa yang kalian lakukan ?" teriak Jaebum disambut member lain yang membelalakan mata mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka sudah kembali ke dorm. Dan melihat pemandangan yang amat langka dan mengejutkan ini.

Dengan cepat mark melepaskan pelukan jinyoung, kedua nya terlihat panik.  
>"just .." ucap mark bingung harus berkata apa.<br>"kita sedang belajar acting, kau tau. Kita harus memperdalam acting juga. Aku ingin mencobanya dengan mark hyung." Jelas Jinyoung disambut cengirannya yang khas.  
>"that's right, kalian sering melihat adegan itu kan di tv" ucap mark juga, sambil meraih lengan jinyoung dan meletakkan kepala-nya dibahu jinyoung. Dengan imut nya. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum kecil.<br>"tentu aku tau scene seperti itu, aku juga sangat jago acting" ucap Jackson yang kemudian meraih lengan yugyeom yang berada disampingnya.  
>Disambut tawa seluruh member. "kalian aneh, hahah" ucap youngjae terkekeh.<p>

Mark dan jinyoung saling pandang dan tersenyum lega karna member lain tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia mereka berdua. Perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya.


End file.
